Goodbyes
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: A collection of one-shots about each characters last thoughts and actions before their deaths.
1. Chapter 1: James Potter

**Author's Note: **So, I edited this chapter a little to better fit the next chapter based on correctness. (Is that a word?) Anyway, chapter 2 is coming!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It makes me sad.

Chapter 1: James Potter

"Harry go upstairs with mummy!" James said, tickling his son. Harry smiled and reach up towards his mother. "I'll be up in a few minutes, Lily." James said. Lily nodded and carried Harry upstairs.

James stood up and walked over to the calendar they had in the kitchen. He sighed. It was Halloween. He used to spend every Halloween with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Harry didn't even get a Halloween this year. Ever since Voldemort had been after them, all they did was hide out in Godric's Hollow. James looked around the house. It was supposed to his home, but it was nothing like the house him and Lily left behind.

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh, Lily, it's perfect!" James said. _

"_I don't know James. Isn't it a bit big?" Lily asked. _

"_Lily, it's big now, but when the baby is born and we have more kids, it'll be perfect!" James said. Lily smiled. _

"_More kids?" Lily asked smiling. _

"_Well, you want more right?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Well then it's perfect! Look, there's a huge kitchen for you to use, three bedrooms that are perfect for kids, a huge master bedroom, a big basement, a room for your work, a room for my man cave! There's a pool and a huge backyard too! It seems big now, but it'll be perfect!" _

"_Well, you've convinced me!" Lily said smiling. James picked Lily up and swung her around. _

"_Lily, we can't leave!" James whined. _

"_Don't tell me your that pigheaded, James! If we stay here we are setting ourselves up for murder!" Lily practically shouted. _

"_Lily, what about Harry? This is all he knows! He would hate to be away from Sirius and Remus and surely they can't go with us!" James said. Lily frowned. _

"_James, I know this is tough for you, but either you come with Harry and I or we just go into hiding alone. I'm not going to risk Harry's life like that." Lily said. _

"_When do we leave?" James asked, defeated. _

"_Tomorrow." Lily said. _

_James looked around at his house. It was gorgeous, big and looked like a house. Toys were all over the floor, bills and mail on the counter, chairs by the pool and an old wooden broom closet in the yard. James shook his head and went to go pack things. _

James snapped out of his flashback when he heard Lily coming down the stairs.

"James, I'm tired and Harry won't go to sleep. Can you play with him for a little while longer while I get ready for bed?" James looked up to see Lily holding Harry. She looked beautiful the way her messy hair fell down her back as it came loose from its messy bun. Her face looked tired and it was mostly due to the constant stress that she and James were under. James nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead and get ready. I can handle Harry!" James took Harry and spun him around.

"Don't rile him up!" Lily called as she walked up the stairs. James sat down on the couch with Harry and began shooting parks out of his wand. Harry smiled at them and tried to catch them, but they moved to fast for his chubby little arms. James stopped shortly after, switching instead to drawing circles on Harry's stomach with his index finger. Harry smiled and drifted off into sleep.

Minutes later, James heard a rustling sound outside. James sat Harry down beside him as Lily came walking down the stairs. James held a finger to his mouth to silence Lily. James disillusioned himself and peered out the window. He saw a huge black force in the neighborhood. It was Voldemort.

"Lily, take Harry! Go! Run! It's him! I'll hold him off!" James said. Lily's eyes grew as she ran over to Harry quickly. James watched her scoop Harry up and cradles him as she goes upstairs. James gulped and out a silencing charm on the stairs and all the bedrooms. James forms a patronus to send to Sirius. James says, "Goodbye Sirius, Remus and Peter." Then, he sends the patronus. Seconds later the door bursts down. James is blown onto the ground. Voldemort walks in and looks around. James forgets he's invisible until Voldemort goes to walk upstairs. James removes the spell and gets Voldemort's attention.

"Ah, I should have known James Potter isn't a coward." Voldemort said.

"What do you want with us?" James asked.

"Give me the boy and no one gets hurt." Voldemort was walking closer to James who was walking slowly towards the stairs.

"Never." James said. He shot a spell at Voldemort and so began their duel. James was being chased up the stairs. He closed his eyes for a second do muster all his energy for the killing curse, but before he could, Voldemort sent one at him. It hit James square on the chest. James opened his eyes quickly to see Voldemort laughing.

"_Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Lily." _James thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily Potter

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2! This chapter sad to write because I hate that Lily and James had to die! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as is possible. Please review and favorite! It makes me so happy to get those e-mails!  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. In my dreams, I do. In reality, I don't. :(

Chapter 2: Lily Potter

"Harry, please go to sleep." Lily pleaded. Harry smiled and giggled at his mother. Lily sighed.

"So, I guess you're not going to sleep, are you?" Lily asked. Harry giggled. Lily picked Harry up out of his crib and walked to his rocking chair. She sat with Harry on her lap and rocked back and forth slowly. Harry looked around the room at everything, but his eyes never closed the slightest bit.

"Ok, let's go see daddy, Harry!" Lily said. Harry smiled. He loved James. Lily was almost sure that James was Harry's favorite. Lily carried Harry downstairs and looked all around for James. He wasn't in the office or the living room. Lily walked into the kitchen and found him staring sadly at the calendar. Lily hoped he wouldn't remember what day it was. Halloween this year was so different than all the others. Back at Hogwarts, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter used to pull pranks and dress up for all their classes. They were the only ones that really got into the spirit. That is, until Lily and James stated dating. Then Lily and some of her friends joined in. Lily laughed at the memory.

"_Lily, you have to join in! It's fun!" James said. _

"_What will I be though? I can't be a witch, I'm already a witch!" Lily said. _

"_You and I can be matching!" James said. Lily laughed. _

"_What will we be, then?" Lily asked. _

"_We can be trolls!" James exclaimed._

"_Ok, you are a troll and I'll be a fairy. I'm not going to be a troll!" Lily said. James frowned and nodded. He put his arm around Lily's shoulders and they continued down the hallway. Soon, Sirius and Remus found them. _

"_So, what is Hogwarts cutest couple dressing up as?" Sirius joked. _

"_Well, I wanted to be trolls, but Lily said no. I'm going to be a troll and Lily wants to be a fairy." James said. Sirius frowned and messed up Lily's hair. _

"_Aww, but you would have been such a cute troll, Lily flower!" Sirius joked. Lily smiled sarcastically. _

"_Ha-ha, you're funny Sirius!" Lily said, suddenly frowning at her slip-up. _

"_No, Lily flower, I'm being completely serious!" Sirius replied. Lily rolled her eyes. _

"_You're doing that whole joke again?!" Lily said, exasperated. Sirius, James and Remus all laughed at Lily and continued down the hallway talking about Halloween plans. _

Lily snapped out of her thoughts when Harry kicked her side playfully.

"James, I'm tired and Harry won't go to sleep. Can you play with him for a little while longer while I get ready for bed?" Lily said. James looked up at Lily.

"Yeah, go ahead and get ready. I can handle Harry!" James took Harry and spun him around.

"Don't rile Harry up!" Lily called down as she walked upstairs. She walked down the hall to her and James' room, which was just past Harry's room. She went to her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She sighed and reached for her washcloth to wash the make-up off her face. After doing so, she pulled her hair out of its hair tie. She ran the brush through her long, wavy red hair, tugging lightly on the few knots. She ran a hand through her hair and walked into her room to put on her pajamas. Before that, though, Lily walked to the balcony to see if Harry had gone to sleep yet. He had, so Lily walked down to get him and carry him to his crib.

On her way down, James laid Harry down on the couch and walked to the door. He held his finger to his mouth to silence Lily. Harry stirred on the couch and Lily walked over and picked him up.

"Lily, take Harry! Go! Run! It's him! I'll hold him off!" James said. Lily's eyes grew and she walked with Harry towards the stairs. Her heart was beating extremely hard as she tip-toed up the stairs. She took Harry to his room after shooting a glance back at James. She saw him disappear and assumed that he had disillusioned himself. Lily sighed and stepped into Harry's room. She locked the door and looked around. What was she supposed to do here! She had just trapped herself! She considered going to run out the back door when she heard the front door break. She looked to her window. She could easily jump herself and get away, but she couldn't jump with Harry. Maybe she could levitate him down and then jump herself? She quickly dismissed this after realizing she would crush Harry. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and she braced herself. She put Harry in his crib and looked him in the eyes.

"Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be strong Harry." Lily said. Seconds later, Harry's door burst down and she stood to face Voldemort. In her hurry, she had left her wand by the door. She was unarmed and had no defense. She looked Voldemort in the eyes.

"Move woman." Voldemort said. Lily stood her ground.

"No, don't hurt Harry!" Lily pleaded.

"Move aside!" Voldemort growled.

"No!" Lily shouted. Finally Voldemort had had enough. He raised his wand and looked Lily in the eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. Lily's eyes grew as the spell hit her in the chest. She doubled over before falling to the ground in a big heap.

"_Harry, James, I love you!"_ Lily thought in her final moments.


	3. Chapter 3: Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:** So, I'm not really doing these in any specific order. Here is Remus' chapter. I hated writing this because i feel soooo bad that Remus had to de and that Teddy didn't get parents! Well, anyway, hope you enjoy! PLEASE review and favorite!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the small bit of plot that I elaborated on.

Chapter 3: Remus Lupin

Remus looked up and down the balcony. He stood alone as defense for this section of the castle. His mind constantly shifted to Tonks and Teddy at home. He had to stop doing that; if his guard dropped too much he couldn't be a good guard.

He knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it out of this war alive, but he knew he had to. Teddy was still so young, he needed a father figure. James and Sirius wouldn't be there like the always had been to help Remus out. For the first time in a long while, Remus felt completely helpless and alone. This was worse than his "furry little problem" though. Remus smiled as he thought of James and Sirius' nickname for his lycanthropy.

Sure, Remus had Tonks, but the bond that he had with James and Sirius was so different than his with Tonks. As most men do, he would always feel protective of Tonks. He would never want to leave Tonks all alone without someone to protect her and help her, even if she didn't need it. Plus, James and Sirius had always been there. He never expected to lose them so young. He always used them as a crutch at Hogwarts and thought he'd always have that crutch.

Remus was brought out of his thought when he saw a flash narrowly miss his head. His eyes grew wide and he used every fiber of his being to focus. He paced back and forth with his wand at a ready position. For what felt like hours, he just walked back and forth, keeping an eye on the battlefield. Remus would smile every time he saw a familiar streak of red hair on the battlefield. Ironically, it even stuck out in that commotion.

"No, you can't stay. He told you not to come tonight!" Remus held his wand out straight and crept towards the voice that he heard around the corner. As he rounded the corner, he saw Kingsley trying to restrict someone from entrance to the balcony.

"Kingsley, let me see Remus! I need him! He can't be alone tonight!" Remus' jaw dropped. He knew that voice. Suddenly, Tonks' burst from Kingsley's grasp and ran over to Remus. She wrapped him in a hug and Remus did the same. His conscience told him to make sure it really was her by using their code word, but in his heart, he knew it was the real Tonks without checking.

Tonks buried her head into Remus' shoulder. He felt at home in his arms and Remus had to agree. Although Remus wished that Tonks wasn't here risking everything they had together, He was glad she was here. If he did die tonight, at least he would remember the smell of Teddy as it wafted off of Tonks. He would remember the way her natural beauty shone even brighter than all the fake hair and faces. Remus smiled as he remembered the first time he had ever seen her natural beauty.

Ironically enough, Remus had let Tonks hid behind all her fake features until their wedding day. She promised she would be all natural for their wedding. Remus would never forget the way she looked.

She walked out in a formal dress (not a wedding dress, but a nice dress all the same) and had her brown hair falling straight onto her shoulders. To most people, Tonks would probably jot have been a drop-dead beauty, but to Remus, no one could ever compare.

Remus suddenly pulled away and looked at Tonks.

"Kingsley is right. You can't be here. You need to be with Teddy." Remus said. Tonks shook her head.

"He's fine. He's asleep; he won't know whether or not I'm there. Plus, I'm not going to sit backseat and let you have all the action." Tonks joked. Remus shook his head.

"No, this isn't a joke." Remus said. "There is a chance that whichever of us that is here isn't going to make it. It can't be both of us and it's not going to be you."

"Remus, I'm not leaving. Now let's go do patrols. Kingsley is relieving you." Tonks said. Remus frowned and looked at Kingsley. Kingsley nodded and he and Tonks set off to patrol the corridors for intruders.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Remus Lupin!" Remus looked up to find Tonks being held captive by Fenrir Greyback. Remus' heart almost stopped as he saw the blood draining from Tonks' face due to the arm around her neck.

"Step away from her, Greyback!" Remus shouted.

"Not a chance, Lupin! I like her too much. She's very interesting!" Greyback said. He held his wand up to Tonks. Tonks' eyes closed as she prepared for something horrible. Before Greyback could do anything though, Remus was attacked from behind.

Remus was right. If he let his guard down for even a second, he could die. Then, the first time his guard really was down, he had no chance.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted. That was the last thing Remus heard.


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius Black

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had two Spanish projects, two English papers and way too many tests lately! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update at least one more time while I'm on spring break.

**Disclaimer: **I only own half of this chapter. I literally watched the movie again to get the setting of this scene. I added the last bit and the beginning part.

Chapter 4:

"He did _what_?" Sirius roared.

"He went with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna to the Department of Mysteries." Mrs. Weasley said, shocked. Sirius cursed loudly and ran over to the Floo.

"We need to go get them. Call the order and have them meet me at the Ministry." Sirius said, rushing towards the Floo.

"Sirius, wait for the Order. If you go and wait there, you could be attacked while you're alone." Mr. Weasley said, walking into the room.

"You don't understand. Harry is all I have left. I can't wait any longer and risk anything happen to him! I've lost James and Lily already; I can't lose Harry too." Sirius said.

"Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. "We have two children there. We know the feeling that you have, but we can't be rash. They're with Harry and Hermione. Harry's a good fighter and Hermione has all the logic in the world. All they need now are the numbers and that's what we need the Order for." Sirius frowned and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Well, call the Order and tell them all to hurry here." Sirius said, hurrying up the stairs to his room.

Once in his room, Sirius dug in the chest he had next to his bed. He smiled triumphantly and pulled out the envelope he had been looking for. Lily always loved taking pictures and after Voldemort's attack, Sirius had been able to grab the envelope of freshly developed photos. He'd kept them all through Azkaban and he loved them.

He laid them out on his bed. There were ones of James and Harry that he loved. He missed his friend so much and he wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. He grabbed his favorite picture, the one from the last time he and Remus saw James and Lily, and shoved it in his pocket before putting the envelope away and going back downstairs.

"Ah, here's Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said. The entire Order had collected in the foyer. Sirius spotted Remus and went over to him.

"Ready, Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and they all apparated to the ministry.

Sirius and Remus arrived first at the ministry and they ran towards the Department of Mysteries. He spotted Harry, who was dangerously close to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius came closer, talking to Harry. He froze. Any sudden movement was sure to cause problems for Harry. Suddenly rediscovering his surroundings, Sirius walked to Lucius and Harry. "Get away from my godson!" Sirius said, punching Lucius. The place then broke into uproar. The rest of the order came and multiple duels broke out all over. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville had all been able to find a safe hiding place when Sirius pulled Harry behind a wall.

"Now listen to me," Sirius began. "I want you to take the others and get out of here."

"What? No, I'm staying with you!" Harry said.

"You've done beautifully Harry," Sirius said. "Now, let me take it from here." Suddenly, a blast came close to Harry and Sirius and Lucius Malfoy appeared once again. The three began to duel, Sirius trying his hardest to keep Harry safe by blocking spells. Al of Harry's friends sat feet away behind a rock watching all of this occur. All hell had broken loose around them, but Harry and Sirius continued to focus on their fight. After Sirius took out an approaching Death Eater, Harry successfully disarmed Lucius.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius cheered. Harry's arm fell, confused at Sirius' words. Sirius took over and defeated Lucius, but not without attracting attention from his estranged cousin, Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted, suddenly appearing above a rock. The spell hit Sirius with full force and he began to wobble on his feet. Then, he began to drift away into nothingness, watching as Remus did his best to wrangle in a distraught Harry.

"_Good bye Remus, Harry." _Sirius thought. Seconds later, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sirius," James said. Sirius smiled at James and Lily and hugged them tight. He had missed James embrace so much.


End file.
